the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh for the Love of Caffeine
Catt Hatter: (Hooray for the invention of instant coffee! The miracal time-saver! Thanks!) Starry Eyed: (Praise the gods of caffeine and hot drinks *screeches in long dead languages*) Catt Hatter:(*screeches with you*) Starry Eyed: (*skies darked* *creatures not of this world are seen flying overhead* *in the distance, screams* *and great shiver runs along the earth* it has awaken IT IS HERE) Catt Hatter:(*Is now screaming without any long dead languages. You can't tell if the cause is from fear or excitement.*) Starry Eyed:(*teeth elongate and sharpen* *fingers become crooked and bloodied* *hair, once black rapidly grows and greys* *eyes widen* *pupils enlarge, consuming the whites* *a low jugular growl* yessss *roars* YESSSS *voice doubles* OUR COFFEE GODS HAVE FINALLY COME. *voice triples*''' JUDGEMENT DAY IS UPON US ALLLL.) Catt Hatter: (Oh great ones! Please spare me the torment of decaf! *grovels*) Starry Eyed: ('''CATT MY FAITHFUL SERVANT *puts hand on head* YOU ARE DESTINED FOR GREAT POWER AND PURPOSE *eyes starts glowing a dark light* *floating a few inches off the ground* CATT HATTER YOU WILL NOW BE NAME THE TEAMINATOR, RISE ) Catt Hatter: (The Teaminator, *Catt said, slowly standing. A dark grin creeping it's way onto her face.* I Like That. *At the acceptance she is suddenly engulfed by a swirling mass of hot tea Breakfast by the scent. that solidifies into the form of a giant, black tea kettle before exploding to reveal The Teaminator in all her well-brewed glory!* Where To, Barista?) : (Sorry, this was just too fun a chance to pass up. XD) Starry Eyed: ( TO THE END OF THE EARTH. TO THE EDGES OF HEAVEN AND HELL. TO THE FOOLS WHO THINK THEY CAN POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT TRUE CAFFEINE IS (Catt I can't sleep it's already 2am and I have to be awake in the morning so I decided to color this shitty picture and I stole your idea and I'm sorry. Also I'm really glad you like Teaminator still kinda hate how the coffee came out but screw it I can't wait to see your finished one >/////<) Catt Hatter: ( They Will Learn!) (Aw, sorry to hear about the sleep troubles. This looks really cool! You didn't steal my idea, it was a team effort! Why would I not like Teaminator? It's tea and a pun! My favourites!) (Don't be so hard on yourself about the colouring. Colour is hard to do, they have entire courses dedicated to the study of colour theory!) (I'll finish it soon! >///< Actually thumbnailed the transformation sequence, might try to make it a full-fledged deal later.) Starry Eyed: (*evil laugh* THEY SHALL, COME THERE IS MUCH WORK TO BE DONE) (no no it's fine it's just, my body adjusts a little too quickly? Like to EVERYTHING. Environment, time, food, sleep, noise, oxygen, etc. It's really nice to have especially when you have to move around a lot buuut it makes sleeping ... a little wonkey. It's just: oh I stay up until 3am for 2 days, WELP I GUESS I'M STAYING UP UNTIL 3 FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. I should have seen this coming, I mostly blame myself, I'll fix it later :1 yep (yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa but fluids man, FREAKING LIQUIDS GFJHHGHKGJG I CAN NEVER FIGURE OUT HOW gah I need more practice) (YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS I CAN'T WAIT) (okay I'm going to try to sleep LIKE REALLY HARD so we'll see how that goes. Catch you on the flip side.) Catt Hatter: (Yes, Barista. *She follows, standing atop her flying teacup and saucer.*) (Oog, hope it settles soon for ya.) ( X( I knoooooow, freaking water! You could try using a couple of the comic pages one where Hyde was doing the swirly-magic stuff as reference? That's what I'm gonna do.) (X3) (Go sleep! *flips over a card* It's a Jack of diamonds.) Starry Eyed: (*flies ahead with a stream of coffee* *distant screams intensify* *people in the streets screaming profanities* *far away, the forests are quiet. Silent beyond measure. They felt it. THE STORM I really like the title Barista by the way XD) (yep don't worry about it :D) (... that's a really good idea ... hhhhggggggnnnnnnn imanidioticouldhavejustdonethatifeelreallystupid haaaaaaaaaaa *dies*) (.3.) (AND I'M UP. [I also did some research, because I'm an absolute weirdo with nothing better to do with my time, Jack of Diamonds {in card readings and stuff} are people who are witty and social and ONE OF THE BIRTHDAY THINGS WAS MINE, well it was a day off but you know. I don't really believe in ish like this but FUN FACT OF THE DAY *tosses bs into the crowd*) Catt Hatter: (Not A Soul Will Sleep After Our Rein! Any Who Try Will Suffer The Worst Of Caffeine Headaches! Ha-HA! Glad you like it! Beware the unstoppable Barista and Teaminator! XD ) (*resurrects* If you're not used to the idea of using reference you can hardly be blamed for not thinking of it. I didn't know it was an option until I saw a tutorial on DA about it.) (Cool info on the card meaning. What culture was that from? My faveourite card has always been the Ace of Spades. *the crowd shrieks like children and runs away*) Starry Eyed: (MORNINGS WILL NEVER CEASE. NIGHTS WILL SEEM ENDLESS. EVERY WAKING MOMENT WILL BE A THOUSAND LIFETIMES. PEOPLE, HUMANITY IN ITSELF WILL BEG FOR THE SWEET RELEASE OF DEATH. BUT NONE SHALL COME. THEY WILL PRAY TO THEIR DEAD GODS FOR MERCY. BUT NONE SHALL COME. HEAVEN AND HELL ARE EMPTY, NOW THERE IS ONLY CAFFEINE..) (*resurrected :1 yea I suppose so, I've still got lots to learn.) (errrrr not sure, I'm sure its from some old tradition but brought back for the hopes of marketing ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I could be wrong) (I did research on that too, people who are Ace of Spades are knowledge seekers like: THE MEANING OF LIFE??? IS DEATH REAL??? WHAT IS THE AFTER LIFE??? kinda deal) (damn we should really have a pseudo scientist character up in this house) Catt Hatter: (And Humanity Will Finally Reach Its Full Productive Potential! *smiles*) (Same, I just found out I did the rabbit's paws and tail wrong, and apparently what I drew was a hare, not a bunny. -_- Anatomy man.) (Y'know it's freaky how accurate that interpretation is? Me and my dad used to stay up late debating philosophy and theoretical time travel. :\ ) (We should.) Category:Side Story Category:Narrator Stories